At Christmas, You tell The Truth
by joviality
Summary: A one-shot Christmas fluff. HG pairing. The title has already summarised the story. Please read it. Merry X'mas!


Disclaimer: All characters, names and settings, etc of Harry Potter belong to J.K.Rowling.

A/N: A one-shot Christmas fluff, H/G pairing. Do leave me a review as a Christmas present =) Merry Christmas everyone!

**At Christmas, You Tell The Truth**

            White snow drifted slowly from the sky and sank gracefully onto the ground. Two giant snowmen stood tall and proud at one end of the backyard, looking as if they were overseeing the area, keeping the occupants of The Burrow safe and asleep. 

            It was Christmas Eve and Harry Potter once again could not get onto Dreamland. Thus, instead of tossing and turning on the mattress in Ron's room, he was sitting on the family bench in the middle of the Weasley's yard, admiring the beautiful white Christmas. A cool breeze blew past him, and he immediately pulled on the cloak that he had brought down. It would not do him good if he catches a cold on Christmas, he would just miss out all the fun.

            "Harry?" A familiar feminine voice spoke behind him. He recognised the voice instantly and turned to give her his famous lop-sided grin. "What are you doing up so late?" Ginny asked as she returned him a beam of her own. 

            "I could ask you the same question. The view is breathtaking, isn't it?" Harry looked back at the scenery in front of him.

            "Yeah, it is. Reminds me of Heaven. Everything is so white." She replied as she sat down beside him.

            "Heaven. I like the sound of that. I hope they are up there." He glanced up towards the sky, making his statement sounded more like a wish instead.

            "I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't have brought that up…" Ginny stuttered over her words, knowing that she had reminded Harry of something painful.

            "No, it's ok. Heaven is a good place for them." He turned towards her, a genuine small smile on his lips. She relaxed and continued to enjoy the surroundings, holding her cream white hands up to catch the falling snowflakes. 

            "You know, everyone tells the truth at Christmas." Ginny began to change the topic.

            "Really? I never heard of that." Harry raised one eyebrow as he became interested to what she was saying.

            "Yeah, it is. It's an old Christmas tradition, just like you have to kiss if you're standing under the mistletoe. So, are you ready for the challenge, Mr Harry James Potter?" Ginny asked playfully, a gleam shinning in her eyes. 

            "What challenge?" Harry said hesitantly, even though he had already a good idea what it was.     

            "Of course it's the 'At Christmas, you tell the truth' challenge. Now, Harry Potter wouldn't turn this down right?"

            "Well, I don't think I can change your mind. And since I have never ever turned down a dare, I suppose I have to live through this."

            And the night went on, with questions ranging from 'How many times have Harry kissed a girl' to 'What is Ginny's most embarrassing secret'. Before the two knew it, the grandfather clock in the kitchen had chimed midnight.

            "Okay, here's the last question for the night. Which girl do you like right now? And close girl friends are not what I mean. Don't think I don't know about what you're going to say." Ginny smirked as she pondered over which lucky girl was on Harry's mind. 

            "I'm going to have a last question for you too. You're not getting away so easily. You told Hermione that you're over me when I was in Fifth year. So does it still hold?" Ginny, on hearing the question, could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, and she dreaded the crimson colouring that would appear soon enough.

            "We count to three and we both answer at the same time?" Knowing that she could not run away with this, Ginny could only hope that Harry would hold her in the same light after she revealed her feelings.

            "One."

            "Two."

            "Three."

            "You." "No."

            Ginny stared unbelievingly into Harry's eyes. 'Did I hear him correctly?' She thought to herself.

            "I'm happy to hear that it doesn't hold anymore. Am I right to say you're feeling the same for me as I'm for you?" Harry gazed lovingly into her eyes, his own emerald green ones sparkling with affections.

            "Yes… Yes. I have always liked you, even though I tried to convince myself otherwise." She bit her lips, unsure of how to continue her words. Harry took her arms and pulled her into a tight embrace.  

            "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you, Ginny. I'm glad of this Christmas tradition." He whispered softly into her ears, smoothing her hair with his fingers. "You know, I have always wanted to do this: to hold you in my arms, whispering sweet-nothings to you, and play with your hair. But I never got the courage to do so, some Gryffindor I am."

            "No Harry, you're the bravest Gryffindor I've seen. Well, it's better that you said it now than never. It's like a dream come true." Ginny spoke as she rubbed her finger pads onto his back.

            "Merry Christmas, Ginny." Harry said as he pulled her away to give her a light kiss on the lips.

            "Merry Christmas, Harry." The two linked hands as they rose to walk into the house together. 

            "Harry, I think we should try this tradition on Ron and Hermione." Ginny whispered as she reached her door.

            "I think that's a very wonderful idea." Harry gave her his lopsided-grin once again before she disappeared from his view for the night.

_"And at Christmas you tell the truth."_

_--Mark, **Love Actually**._


End file.
